love is in the place
by emery
Summary: just un essai


POV Taine

je descend du bus avec soulagement, après avoir passé une demi-heure derrière une bande d'adolescente pré pubère qui n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner pour me regarder. Je suis en avance en cours comme d'hab. , alors je mme laisse aller à flâner dans la rue, mon pas se ralenti et je prends soin d'observer avec attention les alentours. J'arrive presque sans m'en rendre compte devant le bahut, la plusieurs personnes sont déjà devant la grille, occupés à discuter. Je passe tranquillement entre les groupes et m'affale contre un mur pas loin de l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrent et un flot d'élèves s'engouffrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'attends encore quelques minutes puis j'y pénètre à mon tour, les filles chuchotent sur mon passage pour changer, et deux trois potes me saluent d'un signe de tête.

« Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, hurle Deborah, une fille de ma classe que je ne veux absolument pas voir. »

je ne réponds pas et entre dans ma classe en saluant mon professeur de math du regard. Je reprends ma place habituelle, contre le mur au deuxième rang a droite et observe avec consternation Deborah s'asseoir à mes cotés.

« Taine ? »

« hum »

« t'es bon en math non ? »

« oui Debbie »

« ça te dirait de me donner des cours particuliers ? »

NON ! non ! ça ne me dirait pas du tout, mais ça serait malpoli de ma part de refuser autant lui dire oui et espérer qu'elle oublie.

« t'es trop chou, tu sais tainy , minaude-t-elle »

hein ? quoi ? comment qu'elle m'as appelé là ?

« mon nom c'est Taine, Taine rasmus exactement, »

elle hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent tout en continuant de me regarder du coin de l'œil.

C'est en essayant d'éviter son regard que je remarque une élève que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, brune , de grands yeux noirs, elle est d'une beauté naturelle, alors que Deborah serait plutôt d'une beauté plastique. Elle tourne la tête vers moi au moment où mes yeux la balaye du regard, et je me surprends à rougir.

Debbie semble percevoir mon trouble car elle me demande d'un air interrogateur ce qui ne vas pas.

Mais de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

POV Algy

Le cours se termine tranquillement, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après trois ans d'absence, je reconnais plusieurs personnes, mais la plupart des têtes me sont étrangères. Et Il y avait ce garçon, d'une beauté à coupé le souffle , il m'a semblé qu'il m'a regardé, mais je dois fabuler j'en suis sure.

Par contre j'ai revu Deborah Melasco, une fille que je hais depuis la primaire. Elle était assise à coté de lui et visiblement ça le dérangeait.

« ALGY chou , s'écrie Deborah en me regardant. Ciel, je ne t'avais pas reconnue, tu as beaucoup changé !»

« hum, salut Déborah, je murmure bien décidée a mettre à un terme à la conversation le plus vite possible.

quoi de beau mon chou ? ou étais-tu avant de revenir ?

j'étais en Angleterre…

oh , alors ils sont si beau que ça les anglais ?

hum, oui…. Bon moi faut que j'aille au secrétariat à tout à l 'heure… »

si j'ai le malheur de la croiser..

je me faufile parmi la bande de harpies qui vénèrent Deborah depuis le collège pour pouvoir accéder à l'escalier du personnel, mon frère m'en avait parlé l'année dernière, me disant que j'en aurais sûrement besoin . il est peu connu des élèves et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois le beau garçon de ma classe assis sur les marches en train de lire un bouquins de psychologie.

« mais qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? »

visiblement il est aussi surprit que moi.

« bah je voulais être tranquille pour échapper à deb… »

je me rends compte que j'ai trop parlé et je fixe un point derrière lui.

« Deborah , finit-il, elle est lourde, t'inquiète je te comprends »

je ricane et mes yeux descendent sur ses mèches d'un noir de corbeau.

« hum, tu lisais quoi »

il me tends son livre, de Freud et je parcours le commentaire sur la quatrième page de couverture

je lui rends tout en m'asseyant à ses cotés.

« tu es nouvelle au fait ? »

« non, j'étais la y a deux ans mais mon père à été muté en Angleterre , je me nomme algy et toi ? »

« taine. C'est original Algy, c'est de quelle origine ? »

« aucune idée … »

il sourit et se passe la main dans les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux noirs est saisissant. Pour ne pas qu'il remarque que je le dévisage , je me contente de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici , je murmure tout en cherchant dans mon sac une barre de céréale.

Un an a peu près, juste à près que tu sois partie je pense. »

Sur ces mots il se lève .

« bon il faut que j'y aille j'ai un cours de théâtre , salut »

« salut, je réponds en le regardant partir

POV Taine

Je suis chez moi, affalé sur mon lit repensant à ma journée, . la nouvelle, ou plutôt l'ancienne élève ne ressemble pas a Deborah et aux greluches qui l'accompagnent tout les jours. A vrai dire, elle semble plutôt son opposé. Ca ne me ressemble pas de penser à une fille. Non pas que je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies, mais jamais vraiment de relation sérieuse, juste de quoi passer le temps …. Ca ne veut pas dire non plus que j'envisage une relation avec cette fille, loin de là, je la connais à peine..

« Taine , hurle ma belle-mère jenny, dépêche toi de venir manger ! »

je marmonne que je me dépêche et descend de mon lit avec flemme. Je suis en jean noir et ma chemise bleue est largement ouverte dévoilant un polo blanc.

« Taine ! »

je dévale les escalier et m'affale sur une chaise sous l'œil torve de ma belle-mère.

« nan mais qu'est-ce que cette tenue… »

je l'ignore et nous sert moi et ma petite sœur d'une portion de pomme de terres. Je remarque que Danny n'ose pas regarder jenny.

« Danny , s'écrie Jenny. Enlève tes coudes de la table!

Ma petite sœur retiens avec peine ses larmes, je sais que jenny n'a pas été sympa pas avec elle cette semaine, encore moins que d'habitude.

« fous lui la paix, jenny »

elle n'ose rien me dire, et se contente de me lancer un regard noir.

Nous achevons le repas en silence et je raccompagne Danny dans sa chambre pour l'aider à finir ses devoirs.

« dis Taine, me questionne –t-elle en me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Pourquoi jenny elle nous aime pas.

Que répondre à une telle question.

C'est parce qu'elle est méchante , mais moi je serai toujours avec toi promis ! »

Elle me sourit et nous terminons son exercices de mathématiques ensemble.

POV Algy

Je suis arrivée en cours pile à l'heure , non pas que j'apprécie particulièrement l'histoire mais au moins j'ai une place près de la fenêtre. Taine est encore assis à coté de Deborah, ou plutôt elle est encore assise à coté de lui. Depuis que je suis arrivée on se salue du regard, ponctuant chaque phrase du prof par un sourire ou un regard ironique.

« Algy !»

la prof m'interpelle, perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas entendue.

« alors mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous dire en quelle année la Flandre est-elle passée sous la domination française ?

je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

« euh. En 1297 si je me souviens bien »

la prof ne retiens pas un sourire, tandis que Taine tourne la tête vers moi . je lui fais un petit sourire et reprends ma contemplation de la fenêtre.

A la fin de la matinée, je constate avec plaisir que Taine m'attends pour que nous déjeunions ensemble.

« pas mal , le coup de la réponse exacte en histoire, tu l'avais déjà fait ? »

« oui, par correspondance »

« tiens va falloir que je m'y mette, moi aussi je veux impressionner les profs »

Deborah sort de la salle au moment où nous éclatons de rire tout les deux et me toise comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien.

« tainy, susurre-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, on va manger ensemble ? »

« non, répond-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose, je mange avec Algy. »

Deborah lui lance un regard étonné puis se tourne vers moi avec un air de défi.

« tu vas vraiment manger avec Taine ?

« bah oui. Pourquoi ?

« nan rien comme ça…»

elle me jette un regard noir et s'éloigne avec ses dindes.

Visiblement, elle pense que j'ai des vues sur sa proie et telle que je la connais, elle va tout faire pour me discréditer à ses yeux, son regard ne trompait pas.

Taine toussote pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

« bon on y va ?

wai allons-y »

POV Taine

Enfin débarrassé de Deborah, j'ai de la chance , une journée de répit. On peut dire que algy m'a sauvé la mise, même si Deborah avait l'air furieuse.

5


End file.
